


Jack and Rhys see a Movie

by Pirated89



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirated89/pseuds/Pirated89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys has an evening out with Handsome Jack at the movie theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Six o'clock-?  Six O'clock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to the movies is the best. Imagine if Handsome Jack was your date. Well now he's Rhys'. Sentinel save him.

Standing in front of the mirror, eyes darting over himself, the partially robotic company man pushed plated fingers through well coifed hair over and behind his ear as he excruciatingly criticized himself. Rhys tiled his head up, to the left, to the right, taking care that today he would look especially well groomed. After all it wasn't just every Hyperion day that your higher up the corporate ladder boss and hero invited you out for the evening. With a drawn in breath, Rhys held it for a moment, before letting it all go in one slow exhale in an attempt to calm his over working nerves.

"You can do this Rhys. It's not a big deal." he said reassuringly "It's just a movie. It's just Jack."

However he soon began spiraling downwards in thought. It wasn't just Jack, and this wasn’t just a simple meeting. This was his boss, this was Handsome god damn Jack telling him to meet him in the entertainment district of Helios. He felt his heart rate sky rocket again as he lowered his head in mental defeat.

"Oh god." he breathed, rubbing a hand over his brow and covering his face for a moment before looking back up to his reflection. "Okay...okay. I can do this. No problem." though he didn't fully believe it even as he told it to himself.

Rhys pushed his hair back on either side one more time and looked over his outfit. It was the same Hyperion vest he wore for work, gunmetal grey, the one that let his robotic arm move freer. Well, that and the fact that it left it out in the open for show and considering how he was permanently wearing his hero's favorite color and personally programed technology, he guessed that would be favorable. With another sigh as he stared down to his pinstriped dress pants and skag skin boots Rhys hoped his workday best would be the better outfit option. It wasn't some ritzy Hyperion party or anything that required a suit and he hoped Handsome Jack was thinking the same way. God did he hope.

The corporate cog stole one last lingering moment to dab on a bit of cologne before moving out of the bathroom. Rhys grabbed the keys to his apartment, his matching skag skin wallet, and a mint before moving out the door. The man headed down to the nearest fast travel station to get himself to the entertainment district strictly by six.

\--

As the company man got closer to the theater he could feel his knees getting weaker. He kept his eyes peeled for the powerhouse president of Hyperion, though if he was honest, he was a bit glad Jack wasn't there yet. It gave him a minute to breath and try to pick up his cool that was undoubtedly in pieces on the floor that trailed behind him all the way from his apartment. After about thirty minutes of standing around, Rhys found himself a seat off to the side in a small waiting area. A glass coffee table sat in the middle of the encompassing couch and the man sunk slightly into it as he sat down into lush black leather. Everything on Helios was pretty swanky at the very least, and disgustingly lavish at the most. The brunette sat back, letting his eyes close for just a minute, however, a minute turned into two, and then ten, then twenty as Rhys nodded off.

\--

An hour past their meeting time and with a lot of heads turning as he entered, without surprise, Handsome Jack strolled up and into the theater. Brushing off the fan fair murmurs and accolades, Jack passed the line entirely and looked for the idiot he decided to call a date tonight. Well, not date, Jack reserved the word 'date' for someone a couple cup sizes up from where Rhys measured. This was something else, something that was going to be much more entertaining than what, say, everyone else was actually here for.

Heterochromic eyes finally fell on a lanky man lying on a leather couch, long legs outstretched far past the supplied foot rest and as Jack stalked closer he was already holding back a bout of laughter seeing a spot of drool running down an open mouth and decent leather.

A myriad of ideas passed through his head on what to do with sleeping beauty here, but as he watched three theater ushers walk by he formed the best one of all. Jack gave a quick whistle and curled a gesturing finger as he walked over to them. A couple of well placed orders and a look that dared any of them to say no, and two out of the three of them were moving over to where Rhys laid. Jack stayed behind and watched over his shoulder before handing off his receipt of two reserved tickets to the last usher and watched her scurry off like a scared little mouse. Jack turned around to the show and stood back, leaning against a wall with a wicked grin in place.

\--

"...ir." came a voice that sounded a bit muffled in the distance. It got louder as Rhys’ world seemed to shake. That shake of course, Rhys quickly realized, was coming from a strong grip on his shoulder as he heard a voice loudening in his ears. "Sir-!"

"Ah-hauh I'm up! I'm up-" he began, looking around fast before focusing on the sight of two men with orange batons staring at him firmly. "Oh uh..." he started but was immediately cut off.

"Sir, sleeping in the waiting area is strictly prohibited." the first usher warned.

"Are you seeing a film today sir? Can I please see your ticket?" A stern tone coming from the second and Rhys was sputtering to clear up the sudden inquisition.

"I don't- no. I'm… supposed to be meeting someone here I just-" Rhys was cut off as the two ushers continued pressing in on him.

"Sir if you have no ticket I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"You've been here for over an hour." eyes narrowing at him "Sir, we are regretful if you have nowhere to go but we cannot allow homeless citizens to take refuge here. Especially during business hours."

Brows furrowed and Rhys looked between both of the men as he contended their claims "What-! No- I'm not homeless! I've just been waiting for someone- they haven’t showed up yet!"

One usher moved in closer and grabbed the company man by the arm. "Sir- you're causing a scene. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What-?!" Rhys cried out "No no no-! I'll buy a ticket! I'll buy one! Please! I can't leave yet I'm-" cut off again as the other usher joined the first in forcing Rhys to his feet.

"Sir do not get obstinate with us. We will resort to physical force if we have to." the first usher postured to grab, what Rhys noticed to be, a Hyperion stun baton and felt his stomach begin to sink as he was staring down a public incident there would be absolutely no recover from.

It was at this point, after a lot of laughing to himself a good distance away, Jack finally pushed off the wall and headed towards the ensuing scene he set up. With a shake of his head and a stabilizing breath out, the president pushed down the hilarity and put on a more angered look as he stepped up to the three.

"Hey, hey-!" Jack shouted moving both hands up into the air palms up "Just what the hell's going on here-?" he boomed, moving those hands to his hips as he glared down the ushers.

All three men's attention snapped to Jack as if their lives depended on it. Rhys' mouth hung open, eyes widened as he watched Handsome Jack catch him in one of the more embarrassing scenes he was forced to play out.

"Handsome Jack sir, we- we were just doing wh-" one usher spoke up but Jack wasn't about to let him finish.

"W-w-we" Jack mocked "What you're doing is harassing my good friend here. You two idiots might actually be stupid enough to not know a Hyperion employee when ya see one, but ya sure as hell can't be brain dead enough to not know who I am."

Both ushers looked at each other with fierce confusion before their gazes went back to Jack, a real fear filling up inside them.

"Get yer god damn hands off him!” Jack shouted “-before I shove both yer asses down the closest trash chute which, spoiler alert, funnels into a furnace in the center of Helios that'd make walking on the surface of the friggen sun seem like a stroll in the god damn park-!" Screaming at the two men holding the third, Jack watched them both released Rhys faster than any task they had ever preformed in their miserable lives, besides sex, and cower in fear as they remained frozen in their footsteps.

"Get the hell outta here!" Jack snapped and the ushers did exactly that, turning tail and running towards the back of the theater to, what Jack could only assume was the employee bathrooms to piss their collective pants together. Jack took a moment to enjoy that sight before turning back to one of his many underlings.

"Jack-" Rhys began "I uh-" he started, unable to communicate properly what just happened, so he chose to try and side step the conversation entirely. "I thought you said six..."

Jack just loved the sight of helplessness Rhys was so good at expressing, eye brows knit up and sexy bi-color eyes that looked up to him like the hero he always was. Ooh, so cute. "Yeah sorry about that kiddo, you know how it gets upstairs-" Jack moving towards Rhys and placing an arm around his neck "Lots of paperwork, even more idiots- blah blah blah. Got a little held up. But hey- I'm here now. Let's go see a movie huh?" Jack patted a reddening Rhys on the shoulder before putting space between them again.

"S-sure. Yeah." Rhys said, feeling his face heat at the close quarters and honestly thankful they separated, a bit paranoid Jack that Jack could feel how fast his heart was pounding, both over what just happened and a little over Jack himself. "Sounds good."

"Now, just need to find the chick that had my tickets and we can get a move on..." Jack quipped, surveying the lobby. As he did, a smaller woman came moving up to the two fast with printed passes in hand, slowing as she approached the two men and held them out for the most important man in the entire space station. "Here we go." Jack said grabbing for the tickets and putting them in his coat pocket. "Thanks doll face." Jack winked and herded himself and Rhys off towards the sound of deep fryers and the smell of butter.

Rhys followed Handsome Jack like a pup skag, right on his heels until they stopped in front of the concessions counter. Jack's head tilted up as he eyed the extensive menu. "So what'cha hungry for cupcake-? They got everything here from coffee, ice cream and pizza all the way to yer classic popcorn, candy and soda-" Looking to the kid who still had stars in his eyes. "On me of course." Jack added, more bragging than genuinely offering.

"Oh- no- thanks Jack but, I'm alri-" Rhys began but Jack was talking over him before he could contest.

"Nonsense Rhysie!" Patting him on the back again "Everything's on me tonight. Pick something." Jack insisted "Large soda, bag of popcorn..." he trailed, a wicked grin spreading along with one brow rising as he poured encouragement into the last option "Corn dog?"

Rhys stumbled a bit as Jack hit his back but got his footing back and straightened up to try and seem like less of a literal push over. "Auh...alright." Rhys answered giving in to Jack's kindhearted peer pressuring. It felt a little odd if he was honest, but then everything concerning Jack jostled something odd in him. "That uh- the ice cream sounded- kinda good."

Jack pulled a visible frown for a moment as his own suggestion wasn't taken up on, but he didn't let it show for long. "Sure thing kiddo." He quipped forcing a smile back in place. "Go pick out yer favorite flavor huh?" pushing the younger off with a hand on his lower back, giving the Rhys a wink and turning back to the snack jockey behind the counter. "Alright kid listen up cause I'm not one to repeat myself-" Jack started, turning his disappointment onto the moron behind the register.

Rhys was impressed that a movie theater had such a wide selection of food, let alone how many different kinds of ice cream, scanning each one to see what each flavor entailed, Rhys was little too overwhelmed by both the evening so far and how many choices he had that when a second concession worker asked him which one he would like, he panicked and pointed out a default flavor he knew could never let him down. "Uh, cookie dough please." he quipped with a weak smile and watched the girl go to work scooping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpDEFR4k4Ao
> 
> Thanks for reading! More chapters to come. Stay tuned!


	2. A scotch float

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Thanks again everybody for reading, hope you're all enjoying it. If ya like it leave a comment down below :D

"Thank you." Rhys quipped as the woman handed him a couple scoops in a cup with a small pink plastic spoon in the side. He started to turn back towards the register but Jack was already coming up beside him.

A glass of scotch in hand and another usher behind him carrying a large bag of popcorn and an even larger soda, Jack eyed Rhys' little cup as if he was sizing up his sexuality. "Nice choice cupcake." He smirked.

"Ah" Rhys sounded "Yeah" he said with a sheepish half smile “Definitely my favori-" beginning to justify his guiltier sweet tooth but Jack was cutting him off again.

"9.50 for that little thing can you believe it?" Jack said snorting out a small chuckle "And people call me greedy." taking a small sip of scotch.

"9.50?!" Rhys said starring at the frozen confectionary incredulously, suddenly happy he chose a modest size. He glanced at the cup with a furrowed brow, sizing it up its simplicity and shaking his head for a moment before glancing at Jack. "Well thank you." he finally answered to the man at eye height. "For all of this. I uh-"

"Don't mention it sweetheart. You can figure out a way to thank me later." Jack quipped casually "Now let’s go kiddo, movie's startin." Bumping Rhys' shoulder with a nod forward and heading off to their seats.

Rhys tilted a bit as he was nudged but steadied himself, watching the man he admired most walk off with a petrified theater worker trailing behind him. He chuckled lightly at it and followed them down the long hall. Rhys passed several numbered doors, even on the right, odd on the left until Jack stopped at door number 10, looked over his broad shoulders and eyed Rhys down who was trailing a bit behind as he gawked around. The company man realized how far he had fallen behind and jogged to pick up his own pace. Jack didn’t wait, heading inside, followed quickly by the shorter theater worker. Rhys’ pace slowed as he caught up to the double doors, glancing up to the glowing number displayed above, and pushing it open to step inside.

The theater lights were still on, still slightly dimed, as sponsored ads played on loop over the wide screen. Rhys plodded down a short walkway lined with strip lights, a high wall to his left that angled lower as he got closer to the front. As his eyes moved down from the high wall to the seats, Rhys immediately noticed how full the rows were. "Whoa." he quipped, bi-colored eyes darting over the crowd. "Full house" Or so he thought, until he rounded the corner to the stairs and he quickly realized how wrong he was. "What in the-?" Rhys questioned lowly to himself as he looked over tons of open seats about six rows back from the overly packed front.

Jack was already three fourths of the way up the flight of stairs and moving into the center of a row nearer to rear of the theater. The usher had followed closely behind him, placing the concessions down momentarily, and clicking a plastic tray into place over the armrests of the seat to Jack’s right. Jack watched the usher set him up, quickly boring of it, and cast dual colored eyes out into the crowd where he caught his companion company man lingering at the bottom of the stairs. "C'mon cupcake- what's the holdup-?" Jack shouted to him, standing there with an expectant glower in place.

Rhys cast a startled look up to Jack as the man bellowed at him. He moved on command up the stairs, but couldn’t help casting his eyes sideways to the other people in the theater. As he climbed he quickly noticed something increasingly off about the guests in the front rows. All of them were quiet, facing forward, not a single head turning to look at either Jack hollering in the back or even at himself as he passed them all by. It may have caused him to slow his steps again, and a sharp whistle echoed throughout the theater as Jack snapped his attention back up onto himself. “Rhysie!” he called firmly, crossing his arms as he starred downwards, and the younger man hastened his pace once more. The younger brunette climbed the stairs to what felt like this theaters version of the nose bleed section and stopped at the row Jack situated himself. "Atta boy” The president cooed, reinforcing good behavior with a renewed grin as he waved Rhys in. “Get cozy kiddo, movie's starting." Jack encouraged, plopping himself down in a cushioned chair and waved off the usher standing next to him at attention.

"Will you be needing anything else Mr. Handsome Jack sir-?" He asked diligently.

"Nah, nah I'm good for now, but keep yourself on standby, might need a refill." shrugging the usher away his attention now lying solely on the large screen in front of them.

"Yes sir. Of course Mr. Jack, sir." The man nodded and made his way out of the row of seats.

As Rhys made it to the isle, the usher quickly moved out, pressing his back against the theater wall to give him room to move by, he squeaked out a small sentiment to Handsome Jack’s guest as well. "Enjoy the movie sir." He said just as speedily as he moved down the stairs and out of the theater to ,what Rhys could also guess, was to wet himself in a back room somewhere. Poor guy.

As Rhys moved into the row he stopped, pausing to take notice of the tray to Jack's right, the lankier brunette moved past it to get to what he guessed was going to be his spot next to Jack on the left. At least that what hoped for, not particularly wanting to spend the entire night out with a spacing tray between them. The barley taller man began to turn his body as he started shimmying past long legs that were doing nothing to help ease the very little space he had to work with. With his back to Jack, facing forward as he moved, Rhys could feel Jack’s knees nudging the back of his own, and as he shuffled the man almost took a dive over and into the lower row beneath him. Luckily he caught himself with a “Whoa-!” and a well-placed robotic grip that snapped onto the top of a seat just beneath him, steadying himself, and halting progress to his seat. He used his grip on the chair to move himself along, and while he understood the difficulties of having long legs, he didn’t understand exactly why the other man was making this so damn difficult for him to get to his seat.

Handsome Jack, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was, or in this case, wasn't doing intricately as he kept his legs outstretched. The man watched Rhys' slow, struggling, shift past him intently. While the idiots back was turned toward him, that ass was only a few inches away from him exactly at eye level. A natural set of heterochromic eyes followed it along with long, slender legs that led up to an equally slim waist that Jack was enjoying the view of. As he pressed his knees out further, impeding Rhys’ movement even further he watched the man come inches away from tumbling over the tops of the chairs in front of them. Jack snorted out a laugh as he enjoyed his employee’s struggles immensely. “Careful princess” he quipped “Don’t trip over your own high heels.” That laughter dying down as Rhys got past him and finally made it to his seat, pulling down the velvet cushioned seat bottom and sitting down firmly. "’Bout time cupcake." Jack said with an eased smirk, moving his feet now, up and onto the top of the lower isle of chairs in front of them. "Kick yer feet up. Relax." Jack said smoothly, starring at Rhys with eased eyes.

Rhys, glad to finally be sitting down, turned an annoyed look to the man laughing at him, and then down to brown sneakers that crossed one over the other on top of an empty seat. Rhys cast his gaze back out to the almost entirely empty theater before he was looking back to the older man. "What is all this Jack?” he asked “Its opening night. I thought this place would be packed.” Eyes scanning over the very front rows “…Vaughn and I tried to get into a movie once on opening night and the ticket vendor just laughed in our faces." His brows knitting embarrassingly at the recollection.

Jack glanced over to Rhys with one brow raised at the tale the kid thought had any merit, not knowing who this Vaughn guy was, and not really caring. "I value my space" Jack quipped, bringing his head forward toward the screen again. "I'm Handsome Jack babe. I snap my fingers I can get the rest a' this place cleared out too." He bragged before shining light onto his nobler side "But hey, I’ma nice guy." He assured “So I only had them empty out just enough room for you and me.”

Rhys looked into the theater again with his own raised brow.  
"Unless of course… you wanna be surrounded by wheezing, soda sucking, bag crunching idiots, breathing down yer neck, taking up every arm rest as their fat elbows seep over them and into your own seat, stinkin up the entire place with the smell a’ poverty drenched in butter and grease." Sneering as the words came out just the thought of the scenario disgusting him to the core.

"No, no- I didn't mean...I mean, this is-" Rhys began looking down over the vacant rows separating the crowd from themselves "Actually…Pretty awesome." Rhys grinned "Talk about your VIP treatment. This is really cool."

Jack caught sight of that smile as he listened to Rhys get giddy over their set up, infectiously spreading to himself as well as he got the reaction he had been expecting. "Good" he quipped "Only the best for me babe, and, by proxy, you." The president let his arm stretch up with a slight groan before he let it fall to the top of Rhys' seat, shifting slightly in his own as he relaxed into his own further.

  
Rhys tensed as he noticed an arm moving out of the corner of his eyes. Handsome Jack was the type of man to strangle a person regardless of his mood, and the company man was hyper aware of any and all movements towards him. It was about the same feeling as having a boa constrictor slither behind him. Jack wasn’t currently making a move to hurt him but that could easily change. As the arm stilled on the back of his seat, Rhys felt a cold, quick shiver run down himself from the base of the neck to the back of his legs. Mouth slightly agape as he tried to discreetly keep his eyes on the hand that hung beside him, the brunette was a touch too enthralled by Handsome Jack’s movements to notice he was tilting that paper cup of his a little too far back.

Rhys’ attention jolted back to the confectionary in his hands as a cold trail of vanilla poured out of the cup and down his hand. “Shit-“ Rhys hissed, noticing the island of still solid ice cream surrounded by what his hand had melted, he quickly moved the cup to his mouth as he tilted it up to try and save himself.

Jack’s attention lazily picked up that quick curse as the older man glanced over to the younger, but Jack found his interest snapping straight to the kid as he watched him pound melted ice cream in a desperate attempt to stop it from spilling. Jack let out a laugh “What’re you- friggen five-?”

Rhys’ eyes jutted to where Jack sat, letting his attention fall elsewhere, and was promptly punished for it as the overflow slipped past the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Jutting his head forward immediately, Rhys froze, panicking just enough not to take action, caught in what he and Vaughn called an ‘oh shit moment’.

  
Pounding his palm on red velvet, the president of Hyperion was emptying his lungs of air as he hooted even harder at the man next to him. “That’s a great look for ya kiddo” he laughed, cackling at the scene. “You wear it –so well” he sassed with emphasis and a touch of suggestion as he watch Rhys struggle to wipe it away.

It was Jack’s loud laughter that finally snapped Rhys out of his stupor to try and save his very literal face in front of a man who he held no end of respect for.

  
“I didn’t-“he began, looking to either side of him “grab any napkins…damnit.” He cursed to himself, bringing the hand already dripping with ice cream to his chin to wipe away what he could before it dripped onto his shirt or pants. Jack couldn’t take his eyes off the idiot as the kid struggled even with something as simple as the basic function of eating. It wasn’t until two toned corneas stilled on a small spot of white that had the higher up speaking up. “Hey” Jack quipped, putting his glass down into the cup holder. “Hey idiot…turn yer head.” He ordered, already moving to swat Rhys’ hand away as his other rose up off the chair to the back of the kid’s head.

Rhys stopped as he embarrassingly looked to Handsome Jack who was suddenly much closer than he anticipated. He hadn’t expected that, or the fingers he was now feeling in his hair. That full body shiver was back as Rhys tensed under just the pressure of Jack’s proximity, and as he felt the man pushing his face even closer he couldn’t help but flinch away, trying to put any space between them as his heart ripped up into his throat. “J-uh-Jack I- ah-” was all he managed to mutter out as Jack’s hand on his head turned into a firm grip.

“Hold still damn it” Jack grit at the kid’s obstinacy, pulling a stupidly attractive face forward until the small spot he was aiming for was desirably near. Jack leaned in and, forcing Rhys’ head a bit to the right, licked away the little that was left of the sweet cream.

Rhys once again found himself frozen in the hands of Handsome Jack. Mouth and eyes both open, his shiver turning into a full blown strike of lightening. The younger brunette could feel his face bursting with heat as Jack put his masked mouth to his face. A hot and wet tongue lapping too close to his lips than his heart could take.

“There ya go pumpkin” Jack said with a smirk “Nice n’ clean.” Keeping Rhys’ head right where it was with that one hand clasped to the back and moving to lightly slap that overly smooth baby face the kid had a couple of times. Jack moved back into his seat as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, running a tongue over the lips of his mask for a moment as he thought “Huh…not bad.” He remarked, sucking the tip of his thumb as well. “…not the crappiest I’ve ever had.” Looking to the cup in Rhys’s hand, then back up to Rhys, who looked like he had completely short circuited.

Rhys, eyes wide and mind numbed, had his psyche going from fresh spud to full blown mashed potatoes as he started reeling over what just happened. The company man only had the current mental capacity to turn back around in his seat, ice cream still clasped in his hand, the cold not even coming close to fazing him anymore as he mindlessly stuttered out different sounds. A hand moved up to press into where Jack had 'helped' him out and Rhys could swear he was on the verge of having a major heart attack.

Jack only smirked proudly as he sat back and reached for his scotch, his hand resting behind Rhys again as he took a swig of his drink. Jack paused a moment, the slight taste of vanilla mixing with his drink, thinking to himself before vocalizing “Ya think a scotch float would be good?” swirling the amber liquid “-Like a root beer float only with scotch.” He pondered “Ice cream’d keep the scotch nice and cold but….if it melts- I dunno.” Shaking his head for a moment at the idea, he turned to look at Rhys who was still completely unresponsive.

“Hey-“ Jack said snapping his fingers at the him “Rhysie-!” he whistled before giving the kid a small slap to the face. “You seizing out on me-?” He quipped, never liking to be ignored. “Helios to idiot, come in idiot!” Jack mocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though....a scotch float...think it's doable-?


	3. Flavor Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to good shit I swear.

As the lights overhead dimmed the theater into darkness and the wide screen in front of the two Hyperion company men wound itself wider as it moved forward, Rhys could not think of a singular deity or entity other than lady luck to thank so furiously. His breathing had become heavier and the brunette struggled to keep it unnoticeable. "...y-yes-?" Rhys responded with a shake to his voice. He hadn't heard a word Jack said past being told to hold still, and while his face was flushed with heat, it was all the more intense where Jack's fingers had been.

Cool dual-colored eyes looked up as the lights in the place went out. Jack let out a small "Ch-" as he set his sights back on Rhys, fastly being cheated out of the sight of the little pumpkin turning into a friggen tomato.

The wide screen in front of them finally came to life and lit up as it began it's reel of previews. Rhys quickly turned his head away from the man beside him, running robotic fingers through his hair, needing just a minute to uncross his proverbial wiring before he blew a circuit.

Jack however, wasn't about to give him that. The older reached out his hand and grabbed at Rhys' red tie faster than a pandoran would pull a pistol on you just for saying 'hi' and yanked it towards him until both Rhys and the tie were becoming untucked.

"W-hoa-!" Rhys' head spun as he was ripped from his attempted comfort zone and right back into close quarters with a man who sent his heart rate skyrocketing for a hundred different reasons.

Jack starred the kid down, glaring at him, just to watch that wide-eyed look of fear cross over Rhys' face. A smirk cracked through that glower and Jack loosened his grip on the younger.  
"Ease it down a couple notches kiddo," letting the tie slide out of his hand "Yer so tense even the people in the front row are clenching their assholes." Grabbing his glass out of the cup holder, Jack took another swig, "Relax" he said in a smooth tone, and pushing it towards Rhys.

Everything was happening to Rhys faster that he could process. He had heard hundreds of stories on just how much of a moody bastard Jack could be but experiencing in person was proving more difficult to handle than he had ever imagined. Rhys looked down to the cup in Jack's hand and took the offering from him. The younger's metallic fingers brushed Jack's as he took the glass from him, and only as he watched the man take his hand back did he find himself regretting he hadn't taken it with his right hand. Though the hand in question was currently clenching the corresponding armrest to the point where he just now realized how much his fingers hurt. Rhys let a gaze linger on Jack before dropping back down to the drink, looking it over as his brows knit together slightly. Rhys took in a breath before bringing the glass to his lips and knocking the entire thing down in two large swigs.

Jak turned toward Rhys as he suddenly heard a mix of grunts and seething, the cup in the kid's hand down and empty, and the president took in the sight with a bit surprise. A smile grew over his mask as he patted the kid on the back. "Yeeeah- that's the spirit!" He praised, taking the empty glass from the kid and setting it back into the cup holder. "When that piss for brains popcorn jockey finds his way back in here, I'll have him bring a whole bottle. Whaddya say killer?"

Rhys had a small smile of his own as he turned toward Jack, enjoying the feeling of having the man's hand behind him now. "S-ounds good." choking up for a moment from the drink still burning his throat. Still, the warming sensation working its way down his chest was a good way to push his nerves back down where they belonged.

\---

Thirty minutes into the movie, and 3/4's of the way through a bottle of hard alcohol, Rhys and Jack were in the back of the theater laughing like the couple of maniac's that they were. The two were adequately drunk off their asses, offensively noisy, and booming snarky quips at the screen as if they were Hyperion's own mystery science theater 3000. The boys laughed until they ran out of air, easing down their chuckles into the sweet feeling of booze rushing through their systems. Jack relaxed back into his seat, left arm splaying over the back of the kid's chair once more.

"So tell me again..." Jack began "-cause I really, really don't understand-" he continued, reaching for a handful of popcorn and munching on it as he spoke with a slight full mouth impediment "-why thesesh people are sho damn exshited-" lisp lessening as he chewed "-t' go see a movie about a bunch a'banditsh?"

Forearms on his knees as he was chuckling out the last of a hard laugh, Rhys moved to sit back up, eyes lidded from, a lot, of alcohol. "I dunno..." He trailed "S'tupid." turning his head back towards the screen as he leaned backwards to sit back into his seat, however, being as loaded as he was, found himself falling backwards harder than he had meant and slammed into the cushion as his head rolled back, heavily swimming in expensive booze and lying on the thick forearm of the man beside him.

Jack's attention snapped back to the kid as he swallowed that mouth full of food. "Kind of light weight aren'tcha kiddo?" Jack quipped with a smug smirk. He watched Rhys roll his eyes towards him, head following with a raised brow to which Jack raised one back in response. Rhys only lowered heavy eye lids in defeat and that got a wider grin of out the president. Jack turned the hand just past Rhys's head up and bending his wrist to sink his fingers into thick brown locks. "Don't pass out on me just yet pumpkin." Jack said as he starred at Rhys, curling his fingers to scratch at that scalp. "C'mon" he quipped "Sit up n drink this." Nudging at the back of the man's head before pushing it up again and slapping the back of it.

"Nnn-" Rhys murmured in a weak attempt to get away from that annoying hand, swatting his hand into the air aimlessly in protest.

Jack grabbed that wrist and slammed it down onto the armrest, moving to grab the oversize cup of soda and push it into Rhys's hand. "Take it and don't drop it." Jack ordered, only letting go once he was sure the wasted Hyperion worker had a firm grip on it with both hands.

Rhys forced himself to sit up, bringing his hands to grab the plastic cup, glancing to Jack just before moving the straw to his mouth. The younger slowly sipped away at the carbonated beverage, enjoying how cold it was as it ran down his throat and chest. He drank as much as he could before he felt his stomach fill, breaking his lips off from around the straw as the soda fell back down it and into the cup. Jack had turned back towards the big screen but Rhys kept his sluggish eyes on him.

The lankier man gazed at the elder's masked face, illuminated only by the light of the wide screen, all he could think about was how much the man really earned the name 'Handsome' Jack. Bi-colored eyes flit over the man's strong features as Rhys kept that straw pressed to his lips, chewing on it slightly as he let his mind wander fuzzily. God, how could one man be so lucky. Not only was he President of the most powerful company in the universe, but the man was a bonifide badass, running around Pandora and Elpis like he owned the place, braving vaults and building an entire city up from scratch. Rhys found his eyes falling onto the man's almost signature smirk, as scary as it was sexy.

The younger man began absentmindedly tonguing at the straw, lapping at it as his thoughts wandered to worse places. Rhys had pined for Jack for a long time. Posters, pictures, eccho recordings and videos of the man inspired him to join Hyperion, and a lot of other feelings he was overly ashamed of sitting in the man's presence now. His face flushed beyond what the alcohol was already doing to him and even further still as hazy eyes took notice of a dangerous pair of heterochromic eyes pinned on him. Rhys's heart pounded heavily in his chest as Jack starred at him, never able to tell what the man was actually thinking.

  
"-The hell're you starrin at princess?" Jack said with a gruff voice and a low tone, brows knit together as he eyed the younger down hard, but Rhys was too out of it to feel the fear he normally would have. Instead the lankier man just continued to stare, dropping his gaze to a set of masked lips and a strong jaw. He took another small sip of the drink and averted his eyes back down towards the cup. Rhys let the tip of his tongue lap back out at the top of the straw and that was when Jack lost his patience.

A hand shot out to grab at the back of the younger's hair, the other moving to rip that drink away from Rhys's hands, the man wincing at as Jack tore his head towards him drink slipping out of his fingers. Rhys reaction time was viciously drowned in booze, but as foreign lips crushed into his own, his eyes widened and chest tightened as his heart felt like it was going to burst.

Rhys let out an elongated moan that came out as a muffled hum under his hero's lips, eyes shutting as he took in the strange feeling of kissing something other than actual flesh. He couldn't imagine on his own what it would have felt like, but it was much warmer than he expected.

Placing that drink back into it's holder, Jack pushed his mouth harder into Rhys's, opening it to slip a tongue in as he worked over lush lips. Rhys completely melted under the man's mouth, moving with it as Jack just about attacked him with it. If Rhys's face was flushed before, it was on fire now.

When Jack finally pulled away, Rhys , head swimming, followed and stumbled further forward over the shared armrest as his hand missed it entirely at first but quickly found it a second time. The younger brunette found his fallen gaze landing smack dab in between Jack's legs and recoiled reflexively with mouth agape and eyes widened.

That was, at least, what Rhys tried to do but as his head moved back Jack's hand quickly grasped the back of that well coiffed bread box and stop it right where it laid leaving Rhys trapped far closer to his idol than his current constitution could handle. Jack gripped thick brown locks in his palm, stray locks sprouting through the slits in his clenched fist as he turned the kid's head to the side, forcing that shocked face upwards towards his own.

One mismatched set of eyes peered down to another, that infamous grin spreading over his mask as he spoke "Favor time kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now hang onto that cliff hard baby.


	4. Two hands sweetheart. Two Hands.

That crooked smile was as intoxicating as it was terrifying and Rhys's muddled mind couldn't decide which one he was feeling. All Rhys could manage was a few stuttered sounds as he starred up at Handsome Jack incredulously.

"Jack- wha-ha-ha... whatdy-" he tried, unable to properly verbalize his inability to understand exactly what the CEO was talking about.

However, before Rhys could utter even another moronic sound, Jack brought his other hand over to join the first in toying with that face. Jack's pointer curled underneath Rhys's chin and the rough feeling pad of a much thicker digit clamped itself onto his lower jaw. The younger Hyperion man froze reflexively, holding even his breath as Jack did what he pleased with him. That domineering digit reached up to Rhys's lower lip and dragged itself over it. Jack allowed the kid's mouth to go slack, spilling open, that lengthily held breath rolling hotly over his hand.

Fingers that had been almost painfully gripping the back of his head went slack, gliding softly down through his hair, causing Rhys to shake, sliding into a full body shiver. He was putty in the man's hands, moving too easily wherever Jack led him, head tilting up with that thumb as it escalated its teasing trail to his upper lip.

Rhys couldn’t help himself, and like the straw before it, was pushing his tongue out to drag up over it. Salty and hot, Rhys lapped over that worn pad, lidded eyes hazily crossing as he focused all his attention onto it before taking it all into his mouth. Rhys clamped his legs together, all the blood in his tech riddled head having long migrated down to his other less modified one, feeling himself press against the overly restricting fabric of his best work day slacks as he began sucking on Jack's thumb.

Jack let out a low, guttural sound past closed lips that curled up over his cheek as his hand slipped out of Rhys's hair and moved immediately towards his own fly that was starting to scrape him to death. With one hand and a fierce new determination, Jack ripped apart the fastenings of his belt and fly, letting out a small groaned breath of satisfaction as his hard on was given room to push out and breathe just underneath the remaining layer of his boxer briefs.

It took Rhys a minute to realize what Jack had been doing, too wrapped up in the taste and feeling of the man's finger in his mouth, but as the CEO tussled with trousers, his legs banged into Rhys's enough times to make him finally look down. Rhys wasn't sure just how many more times his heart could stop and start again before it crashed completely, but as blown out bi-colored stopped on that impressive bulge between Jack's split zipper, he swore the damn thing was imploding internally. That slack jaw look of speechlessness slapped itself right back onto Rhys's face as he starred at the unfathomable.

Jack took the opportunity to pull his thumb out from those perfect, soon to be, dick sucking lips and wiped the drool that trailed with it off onto the kid's shoulder. Rhys didn't even flinch as he starred at Jack's crotch. He knew it! He just knew Jack wasn't over compensating for anything. Easily the most talked about rumor in all of Hyperion was the vast speculation of just how hung Handsome Jack really was. And not just size either but length, form, and even function were whispered or fantasized about by nearly every employee in the station from executives to janitorial staff. Each department had their own speculations they slung around and Rhys, along with a few select others in his section, were positive Jack was just as impressive as the man lead everyone to believe.

The drool that had followed Jack's finger was dribbling down Rhys's chin as the younger starred, a warm shudder running down his body, before he glanced back up towards Jack who was pulling out his dick through the slit in his dark briefs.

"Just how many a' yer fantasies are comin true right now?" he chided snarkily, smarmy smirk curling up even further than before. If Rhys was honest with himself the number escalated into the hundreds of thousands by now. He was sure there wasn't a single day sitting at his desk that he didn't think about Handsome Jack in one way or another, and now he found himself in a position so unreal he wasn't sure if even Vaughn would believe him. Rhys swallowed thickly as he took in the sight of Handsome Jack's dick and trying to burn the image into his head while he had the chance. Jack, however, eyed the dumbfounded peon with a much less thrilled expression, that infamous smirk falling into an impatient frown.

"Well-? Don't just freakin stare at it cupcake- suck it." Jack spat as his hand shot out to the back of Rhys's head, grabbing him by his hair and jerking his face forward until it hit his dick.

Rhys winced as the tip just about jabbed him in the eye, hot flesh lying over his cheek, and as the man blinked back into the moment, could feel himself salivating. Hazy eyes looked up to Jack just once more before dropping back to the hardened flesh in front of him. Lush lips parted and Rhys opened his mouth to let his tongue lap at the head of Jack's cock. His head was swimming for multiple reasons now and as the young company man tried to lick at his hero's dick, without a proper grip on it, the sloppy over enthusiastic tonguing had the man's cock rebounding right back, smack into his face.

Jack's head fell back, his hand balling into a fist, pounding it over the arm rest, as the CEO burst out into a bought of laughter. Rhys's eyes shot up to Jack, a slight smile breaking through the embarrassment and even flowering into a small laugh of his own. Every spasm Jack made as he cracked up had his dick moving randomly, tapping Rhys's cheek and bumping into his nose. The younger man's attention drew back to it as he laughed a bit louder, pushing it right back at it with the tip of his nose and bounced it more with several grazes of his tongue.

Jack's laughter quickly tapered off when he felt his dick being flicked by the drunken idiot beneath him. He snapped up the back of Rhys's head again stopping the moron in his tracks. "Christ kid- suckin dick can't be that freakin hard for ya." He quipped as he took himself in his other hand and bringing the kid's mouth to his head.

"Ah-" Rhys winced as his hair was pulled. His eyes snapped open as he felt a thick member being pushed into his lips and as he started to open his mouth, Jack was shoving it in as far as he could.

"Mmm-!" Rhys sounded through a full mouth, trying to back up but Jack had him firmly in hand and wasn't letting him go anywhere.

"C'mon cupcake- what's the hold up?" Jack snapped, bunching up the hair under his palm. Rhys glared up at the man before his eyes dropped back down to his abdomen, adjusting his jaw and moving his lips over his teeth as he began bobbing his head slowly.

"That's it" Jack grinned, words dripping with sinister satisfaction, and leaned back against his theater chair as he spread his knees further apart. Starring down the bridge of his nose, the CEO watched as that idiotically, oddly appealing, face bobbing up and down his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hip to suck dick~! Dun- dun- dun-duhnunununa! 
> 
> Thanks for waiting guys. Even more to come. Hehehe. *Snerk* Come.


End file.
